How Appropriate
by 242megxxx
Summary: Constance is feeling lost after Amelia's death, but a memorial in her honour brings unexpected guests and could signal new beginnings for Cackles. COMPLETED 9/9/13
1. Pity the living

**So I've been reading a lot of fan-fics over the last week and I got really inspired by a few of them. This story uses themes taken from other stories I've read and enjoyed but should be quite different.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you get chance :)**

Chapter 1

_The Witching Times is sad to report that Amelia Cackle - esteemed Headmistress and founder of Cackles' Academy has died aged 69. Amelia was described by her family as a 'Gentle, loving soul,' who will be 'sadly missed by everyone that knew her.' Her funeral was a quiet, family only affair, conducted last week but a memoriam is to be conducted at the school on Tuesday the 21st August at 1pm. Miss Constance Hardbroom, lifelong friend and colleague, has issued an open invitation to all past friends, acquaintances and past pupils of Amelia._

Mildred Hubble dropped the paper onto the table, feeling an intense pang of sadness. It had been nine years since she had left Cackles aged sixteen but in her heart she was still the young, clumsy teenager being jostled into Miss Cackles' office by her irate and formidable form-mistress. She smiled sadly at all the kindly lectures she had been subjected to her Headteacher, each one long and boring but full of belief and hope that the 'Worst Witch' would turn it around.

In the end she had been right, Mildred had improved her spell-casting dramatically and found her 'Special drawing talent,' the latter had even impressed HB! She had graduated with honours, as Head Girl and gone on to have a successful experience at Weirdsister College. She had dabbled with various jobs, but eventually headed for another year at University to train as a Spells teacher.

She had been surprised at just how stressful the profession was, and felt particularly guilty for not being the easiest student to teach herself, but she found teaching very rewarding. She had a reputation with her students of being gentle but firm, coercing each pupil to reach their full potential by inspiring them to reach for the stars. As such she had become the teacher that all young witches wished to have.

The 21st of August was in just three days time and the school was a day's broomstick ride away. Mildred would have to decide quickly whether or not to attend. She knew that Enid , Ruby and Maud had full-time jobs and so wouldn't be able to attend mid-week and Jadu was currently in India. If she decided to go it would have to be alone.

"It would mean socialising with Miss Hardbroom Tigger!" She shook her head at her chubby ginger cat, despite all she had achieved, the very idea of standing in the presence of HB still made her feel very nervous. She stared at the paper again, catching a glimpse of the kindly eyes from the picture that had accompanied the article. She knew what her decision was.

Xxx

"I'm worried about her Lavinia" Imogen Drill muttered to her colleague, casting her eyes nervously around the room, hoping that Constance wasn't currently eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Nonsense Imogen, Constance will be fine. Everybody deals with death differently." Lavinia reassured her.

"But that's just it, she isn't dealing with it. She's always been a closed book of sorts… but never has she been so cold. She's too calm, it's like nothing happened. She refuses to talk to me, to anyone!"  
"It came as such a shock, Imogen. It's been very upsetting for us all but Constance… well I believe that Amelia was her one true friend – a soul mate of sorts. She was the mother Constance never had." Lavinia wiped the tear which had slowly made its way down her wrinkled face.

"I just don't see how Cackles can continue. Constance would need to obtain a new teacher quickly before the new term arrives." Imogen sighed wearily, "Poor Amelia, we all believed you had such life left in you."

"Do not pity the dead, Imogen, pity the living."

Xxx

Constance Hardbroom twisted her long wavy mane into its customary bun. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and she looked gaunter than ever. A thin wispy strand of hair had somehow freed itself from the rest and hung limply over her pale face. She cried in frustration and angrily yanked the rest of her hair loose.

She had become a mess, she acknowledged. Never before had she felt so uncertain, so lost. She had always been the strong one, the one with no feelings, the robot, the ice-queen. Those had been just a few of the nicer nicknames the girls had thought up for her in her time at Cackles. She wished the nicknames were true, then she wouldn't have to feel this pain.

"Oh Amelia, I need you. No one else ever saw me like you did."

She panted, calming herself before flexing her fingers causing her hair to tie itself in a much neater, tighter bun than before. No strand could be easily freed from its prison. She pushed her thoughts aside and put on a passive face; it was easier to be an ice queen than to feel.

Xxx

Mildred flew slowly on her broomstick, still looking just as clumsy as she always had. "As long as I don't crash into the dustbins again Tig," she smiled at her cat, stretched out lazily on the back of her broom, not a care in the world.

Xx

"I would like to call a staff meeting." Constance Hardbroom suddenly appeared in the staffroom, causing Imogen to spill her black coffee and Lavinia to shriek. Constance ignored the reaction she had caused and went to sit down at the head of the table.

Imogen observed her colleague. On the surface she looked remarkably well kept, with her neat bun and fresh lipstick but behind the mask Imogen could see the lost look in her eyes – like a child left to fend for herself.

"Now, I know you have both been wondering about my decision on the future of the academy. Amelia clearly stated in her will that she would like me to continue as headmistress, therefore it is in Miss Cackles honour that this academy will stay open." Constance spoke in a business-like tone, devoid of all the emotion she felt.

"Oh Constance, that's such good news!" Imogen cut in, but Constance ignore her and carried on.

"Of course, we must first find a suitable new teacher for the upcoming term. This leads me onto my second announcement. I have invited a teacher for an interview the day after tomorrow. Her name is Miss Blackcauldron and she comes with excellent references from Pentangles Academy."  
"You don't mean Frances Blackcauldron?" Lavinia's eyes widened worriedly.

"Yes. Why?" Constance glared impatiently.

"I met her last year at a teaching convention! Shes terrifying! Cold, harsh and intimidating with hair squeezed into a bun so ti-." Lavinia stopped as her eyes rested on Constance's tight bun.

"Oh Constance! Can we not wait a while, find someone else?" Imogen broke the silence. She was imagining two Constance Hardbrooms running round the place. The poor girls!

"There is nobody else Miss Drill. Besides, she gains fantastic results and her behaviour management is said to be exemplary. The girls of this academy need to be kept in line or else they will run riot. Miss Blackcauldron seems like she could be up to the task of handling unruly young witches."

"But Amelia -…"

"Amelia is gone Imogen!" Constance cut her off in a cold, harsh tone. "and she left the academy to me, whilst I may ask for your opinion the decisions are ultimately mine to make. You and Lavinia would do well to remember that. Now I need to sort out the final preparations for the memorium tomorrow." With that she vanished, leaving a very hurt Imogen in her wake.

Xxx

Nobody saw Constance Hardbroom that day. At tea-time Lavinia knocked on her bedroom door, hoping to instil some peace between her and Imogen. After receiving no answer she peered into the room, only to find it empty.

She sped through the castle looking in all the usual places, but wherever the new Headmistress was, she didn't want to be found.

Xxx

**:)**


	2. Hiding Her Heart Away

**Thank you with all my heart to the people who have left such great reviews. It really means a lot to me, especially as so many of you are such great writers! **

**I have a lot of work at the minute, which is probably why I am procrastinating to write this story! Yey for skiving.**

Chapter 2

Hiding Her Heart Away

The next day Constance still hadn't made an appearance. Guests had started to arrive each dressed in various black outfits (Many had on full witches' robes as a mark of respect) and clutching various beautiful bouquets of flowers. In Miss Hardbroom's absence, Mr Hallow had taken it upon himself to usher the guests into the hall for mingling and refreshments before the service began. There was a real mix of the witching community – wrinkly scholars, glamorous women with bright shades of lipstick and barefaced, tearful, young girls that had taken time out from their summer holiday to say goodbye to their much-loved teacher. Even the usually cheerful grand-wizard looked solemn as he stood chatting to Amanda Honeydew.

Imogen had painstakingly searched the castle for Constance that morning. She had awoken to find the hall covered in gorgeous white lillies – Amelia's favourite flower and chairs had been set out to accommodate the guests. Constance had obviously put time and effort into ensuring the service went beautifully, but it seemed the teacher didn't want to be there to obtain the credit and couldn't handle saying goodbye.

A tear dripped from Imogen's green eyes as she thought about Amelia. The woman had been more than just her boss, she had been a lifelong friend and Imogen would sorely miss her. She had accepted her into this warped family, even though she was a non-witch and had appreciated her both professionally and personally. It had come as such a shock to everyone, that her heart could just stop whilst she was sleeping.

Constance had been the one to find her, the memory of her scream would stay with Imogen for the rest of her life. Imogen had sped into the bedroom to find Constance in a fit of sobs, cradling the older woman in her arms - It was an image that was firmly embedded in her mind.

Imogen thought back to her conversation with Lavinia the night before. It was true that Amelia was the one person Constance had respected above all others. They were the polar opposites of each other, but they had both shared a vision and both cared enormously about the girls. Cackles had run smoothly and successfully because they had made the perfect team. Amelia had taken the time to get to know her deputy properly and had blatantly cared for her deeply. She was the one person who wasn't fazed by the mask Constance put on to keep others at distance, she had been the only person that had known the real Constance Hardbroom and now she was gone forever.

Imogen knew Constance well enough to know that although on the outside she appeared tough; she was only human. Constance was trying to run away from her emotions, but Imogen knew that if she didn't say goodbye to Amelia; she would regret it for the rest of her life.

She let herself out onto the courtyard, needing the fresh air to dry her eyes. She blinked twice as her gaze appraised a young woman who was clutching a broomstick and had obviously just landed. It couldn't be could it?

"Mildred Hubble?" Imogen questioned. The girl had thick, shoulder length, wavy hair and a clear complexion with kohl rimmed lids that accentuated her eyes. She was wearing a black printed dress and holding some beautiful white roses.

"Miss Drill?"

Xx

"Oh Mildred it's lovely to see you again!" Imogen smiled at the girl. Mildred had been one of her favourite pupils. Despite her lack of enthusiasm for her subject; she had been kind-hearted and fun-loving.

"You too Miss Drill. I just wish it was for a nicer occasion." Mildred's eyes clouded over.

"Yes but I'm sure Miss Cackle would have loved you being here, not many past pupils could make it I'm afraid. Everything was such short notice." Imogen sighed wearily. "Come on inside Mildred, we have a short while for catching up before the service is scheduled to start."

Mildred stashed her broomstick into the cupboard and grabbing Tigger followed Miss Drill into the castle that had been her home so many years ago. Mildred wasn't surprised to see it hadn't changed at all. She was led into the hall where the beautiful sight met her eyes. She exchanged small smiles with the few witches and wizards she recognised. She waved at Miss Crochet, who gave her a beaming smile back. Miss Drill had been right, there didn't seem to be anyone here from Mildred's years at school.

Imogen sensed Mildred's unease and stayed with her, prompting her with lots of questions about her life after leaving Cackles.

Xx

"A spells teacher! Oh Mildred that's fantastic. I bet your pupils adore you." Imogen gushed, it was lovely to know an ex-pupil was doing so well.

"They're fantastic but I'm probably much too gentle, especially with my form group. I let them get away with far too much cheek, but I like being there for them, whatever issues they have they know they can come to me." Mildred smiled.

"I can't imagine you felt you could do the same with Constance as your form tutor." Imogen rolled her eyes, the disagreements between Constance and the 'Worst Witch' had been legendary.

"Miss Hardbroom? Probably not… but I don't think I would be half the witch I am today without her. Speaking of Miss Hardbroom, where is she?" Mildred grew nervous as she looked around the room.

"She's been missing all day. Nobody has seen her. She's taken Amelia's death rather badly." Imogen muttered, knowing her words were an understatement.

"But surely she wouldn't want to miss this?" Mildred raised an eyebrow.

"Lavinia tried to find her last night, I've looked all day. I thought if I could find her perhaps I could try and convince her to say her goodbye. I know she'll regret it if she doesn't." Miss Drill's eyes lit up as she had an idea. "Maybe you could try Mildred? She wouldn't have left the castle and you always knew the best places to hide when you were up to mischief." Imogen asked enthusiastically.

"I can try Miss Drill, although I doubt she'd be happy to see me." Mildred smiled weakly, accepting the challenge.

Xxx

As much as Mildred knew it was pointless searching the castle for Miss Hardbroom – the woman was very powerful and if she really didn't want to be found she couldn't be, Mildred relished in the opportunity to explore the castle once again.

It was like time had stood still in the place. Nothing was new or had moved places, everything looked just as ancient as it always had. Miss Hardbroom was such a traditionalist that Mildred was sure if she came back in twenty years it would still look the same.

Mildred pitied the girls that would come to have HB as their headteacher. The woman was stern, harsh and terrifying and it had taken Mildred many years to see the gentler side of her. Miss Cackle had balanced the woman out. Now Mildred was worried that Cackles would become a gloomy place.

She headed up the stairs and checked the bedrooms; each tidy and empty in the midst of the holidays, feeling a nostalgic pang as she peered into her old room. She checked the classrooms but even the potions lab had no tell-tale signs of the missing teacher. She sat at her old desk for a moment, pondering where the woman might be.

She remembered the last time HB had gone 'missing' – when Amanda Honeydew was about to buy the castle. HB had been wallowing in the dungeons and it was only by accident that Mildred had found her.

"I wonder…" Mildred thought to herself before rushing to her feet.

She travelled down the stone steps to the dungeon and undid the latch on the wooden door. The room looked empty.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred questioned in a nervous tone that she hadn't used in a while.

Xx

Constance sat completely invisible on a hard wooden seat in the freezing cold dungeon. She knew she was being a coward, running away from her emotions but she just couldn't face the memorial.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Came a voice that Constance hadn't heard in a long time, yet there was no mistaking it.

The shock shook Constance's focus and without really meaning to she had reappeared. She stared at the woman before her. A pretty brunette in her early to mid twenties wearing a distinctive sheepish expression- like she had been caught out of bounds.

"Mildred Hubble- how appropriate."


	3. Deja Vu

**I would just like to say thank you times a trillion to everyone that has read and/or reviewed this story. Especially thank you to the amazing people that have given me lots of encouragement with both my past and present stories and accepted me as a writer - you guys know who you are and you rock ****. This story seems to be my focus at the moment, so 'The Diary' and 'Aurelia' might be on hiatus for a short while.**

Chapter 3

Deja-vu

"Mildred Hubble – how appropriate"

Constance spoke dryly and emotionlessly, experiencing a severe and uncomfortable déjà vu at once again being found at her most vulnerable by Mildred Hubble.

Mildred stared at the woman, whose face clearly portrayed severe annoyance at being disturbed. Mildred's eyes clouded over, realising that she was right about Miss Hardbroom not wanting to see her. _Same old HB! Instantly trying to make me feel like a nuisance, she hasn't thawed with age. _Anger welled up and erupted in her voice "I can leave if you would like Miss Hardbroom," She crossly shot back, her nerves disappearing and her voice becoming much more forceful.

Constance visibly flinched at her ex-pupils clipped reply. During her schooldays she had intimated the pupil, making her a visible nervous wreck at times, but now Mildred Hubble seemed to exude an unnerving confidence. She had aged in both appearance and personality.

Constance scolded herself for her manner and reminded herself that Mildred Hubble was no longer a pupil. She was now an adult and she should treat her as such. She ran her eyes over the young woman, taking in the outward changes - _far too much makeup, but she looks like she's taken good care of herself, _Constance appraised with pride.

She tried to soften her face slightly, "No, Mildred. I apologise, I just didn't expect to see you here…of all people." She sighed dramatically "I suppose you're here for the memorial."

"Yes, it all looks very beautiful Miss Hardbroom," Mildred half-smiled forgivingly and went to sit on the chair next to the older woman.

Constance Hardbroom still had the same powerful beauty that Mildred remembered, with a clear complexion and intense raven hair. Like the castle, the woman hadn't seemed to age a day. Yet there seemed to be something missing, the face that had once sparkled both intelligently and dangerously now seemed just an empty vessel.. It was like a light had gone out within her.

"I believe Mildred, that it has been a while since you had to call me _Miss_." Constance spoke crisply, trying to change the subject. "Nine years I believe. I was kept up to date with your exploits at Weirdsister through Ethel, who still visits here often with her father but I have lost touch with what you have been doing with yourself since? Something both reckless and dangerous I would guess?" She raised an eyebrow, showing exactly what she thought of 'reckless' professions.

"Well…um.. actually…. I'm a Spells teacher now; I'm in my second year of working at Miss Mandrake's school." Mildred gushed nervously. It was amazing how an ex-teacher's opinion could still have so much weight years later. _Why does it matter what she thinks?_ She saw Miss Hardbroom's eyes flicker in surprise.

Constance digested this. _Mildred Hubble – A Spell's teacher! _The girl had shown leadership qualities at school, the leader of her little pack of troublemakers. But in her opinion she had always seemed much too soft-hearted to become an authority figure and much too careless to become a good example. "I would have thought that your time at school would have created an aversion to the profession. Especially having me as your form-tutor for the full five years." Constance gave a her a slight knowing smirk. "I was always quite hard on you wasn't I?"

Mildred smiled softly, even now the woman could make her feel tense, as if she was under interrogation. "I appreciated you afterwards Miss, if not at the time." She said quickly and checked her watch. "Miss Hardbroom, the service is going to start soon."

"Then you should hurry back to the hall Mildred." Constance replied clinically.

Mildred stared incredulously at the woman she had once both loathed and admired. Constance Hardbroom had always been a figure of strength. She would never have described her as a coward until now. She gazed into the woman's eyes, feeling pity for her old teacher and also slightly let down.

"You'll regret it if you don't come Miss Hardbroom. I know how hard it is. My mother died last year… and I… I felt like a piece of me died with her… but if you don't say goodbye then you won't ever move on." With those final words Mildred strode purposefully out of the dungeon leaving Constance to contemplate her decision.

Xx

Constance watched Mildred stroll out of the dungeon, her words still ringing in the air. _"You'll regret it."_

Xx

"Any luck Mildred?" Lavinia Crochet inquired as Mildred stepped back into the hall and took the empty seat next to Miss Drill.

"Was she always so stubborn?" Mildred asked, by way of an answer.

"Always" Imogen answered with a grimace.

"Ladies and Gentleman, if we are ready to begin?" Asked the Grand Wizard as he stepped onto the stage.

"I can't believe she's really not coming." Lavinia whispered as everybody took their seats.

"Nobody can change her mind once she's made it." Imogen smiled sadly.

"Usually, perhaps" Came a sudden brisk voice as Constance Hardbroom suddenly appeared in the chair next to Lavinia.

"Oh Constance!" Lavinia squeezed her hand tightly and although the potions mistress flinched at the contact, she did not remove it.

Mildred caught her eye in time to see a small tremor of gratitude. She gave her a brave smile in return.

Xx

The ceremony was stunning, full of Amelia's favourite songs and anecdotal stories. A large portrait was revealed by a local artist and was hung up above the stage area; where Cackles' founder could always watch over her flock. The picture portrayed the beaming bespeckled woman exactly as Mildred could remember her.

By the end almost everyone had tears streaming from their eyes. Miss Hardbroom's were of course still as dry as a desert, but Mildred knew that this was no measure of sadness.

Xx

The guests dwindled away slowly as Constance performed her host duties admirably, thanking each person in turn for coming.

"So where have you travelled from Mildred? Mandrake's is far away from here." Lavinia asked.

"I rent a small cottage close to the school. I'm staying in the B&B in the village though, it's too long a journey to travel on an evening and I'm still a rubbish flyer."

"Oh you should stop here!" Imogen exclaimed. She had the beginnings of a plan in her head. "It's no imposition Mildred."

"Oh I couldn't do that Miss Drill!" Mildred shook her head.

"Nonsense! It would be lovely to catch up on old times. I'm sure Constance would agree." Imogen spoke enthusiastically and with an air of finality.

"Agree with what exactly Miss Drill?" Constance had appeared behind her.

"I've asked Mildred to stay the night; she has a long broomstick ride ahead of her and it would be good to have a glass of wine and a bit of nostalgia after such an emotional day." Imogen said forcefully.

Constance rested her deep brown eyes on Mildred, her laser-like stare burning. "I think that would be the safest option, I still have nightmares of you crashing into those dustbins." Miss Hardbroom said sarcastically.

Colour flushed to Mildred's cheeks as the sheepish expression returned.

Xx

;)


	4. Nostalgia and a Plan

**Hey, so I think I must have proof-read this a zillion times. I'm still not fully happy with it but hopefully you will enjoy it! Mistakes might have crept in.. my proof-reading skills are terrible. I honestly don't spot stupid mistakes in my own works!.. I have to get other people to check essays, because I seem to have comma issues... but that's another story ;).**

Chapter 4

Nostalgia and a Plan

"I'll leave you to settle in Mildred, we'll all be downstairs in the staff room if you would like a hot drink?"

Miss Drill had shown Mildred and a sleepy Tigger to the schools guests' quarters. The room was far more luxurious than what Mildred had previously slept in at Cackles - the student's rooms were kept plain to enforce 'character and discipline' - as HB used to say it as she magically banished any posters the first years had foolishly stuck to the walls.

Mildred had never thought she would see Cackles academy again, much less to actually spend the night there. The whole day had been extremely surreal. She felt quite awkward at the prospect of spending the night at her old school, yet deep in her heart there was a pang of something else. She couldn't lay her finger on the feeling… comfort perhaps? No not comfort… but similar...more like the feeling of coming back home after a long holiday. You can spend years having enjoyable adventures and becoming the person you always longed to be, but there is nothing quite like returning to your roots and seeing the people who brought you up.

"That would be lovely Miss Drill."

"Please call me Imogen, Mildred." Imogen smiled wryly.

"Ok, Imogen." Mildred tested the word on her tongue...it felt strange... and quite wrong. "It almost feels like Miss Hardbroom will appear any moment and tell me off for not showing a teacher proper respect!"

Imogen chortled at that. "Well you're a teacher now too Mildred. Right, I better go see that the kitchen staff are aware that we have a guest."

xx

Whilst Mildred was settling into her room and freshening up, Imogen snuck into the staffroom to explain her plan to Lavinia.

"Constance is busy?" Imogen asked with a forced casual tone.

"She was in the office, she said something about arranging the interview questions for tomorrow, but I think she just wants some time alone." Lavinia replied disinterestedly, knitting needles working furiously.

"Do you know what time the interview is?" Imogen inquired delicately.

"I think it's early afternoon."

"That doesn't give me much time." Imogen sighed.

"Time for what?" Lavinia put her needles down and gave Imogen her full attention.

"Well…I was thinking..."

Xxx

"You don't have even the slightest chance Imogen!" Lavinia chuckled at her friend's positivity and naivety.

"Why not? She's a Spell's teacher Lavinia! What were the chances of Mildred showing up at the time Cackles' needs a new teacher?" Imogen gushed.

"Constance won't have it!" Lavinia rolled her eyes.

"Constance doesn't always know what's best for the academy. Best for her!"

"Be that as it may Imogen, Frances Blackcauldron is coming for an interview tomorrow. She is exactly like Constance. Nobody could stand a chance against her! Not even Mildred if she was even allowed to apply. Anyway, Mildred already has a job!" Lavinia spoke as if trying to explain something simple to an excitable child.

"Yes but she's a Cackles' girl! She always did have such school spirit! She'd work here in an instant."

"Not under HB." Lavinia resorted to using her colleague's nickname in order to get her point across. The effect was instantaneous, as Imogen's face dropped almost comically.

"Oh... but that was years ago! Their relationship improved towards the end anyway," but Imogen sounded less sure.

"Not enough, I tell you Imogen, you'd be mad to try!" Lavinia chuckled softly.

"Well I guess I'm mad then! It's what Amelia would have wanted!" Imogen spoke determinedly, she strode out of the staffroom and let the door bang shut dramatically.

Xxx

Constance sat in the Headteacher's office thinking deeply, as only she could. It had been a tiresome day but an excellent send off to her friend.

She was annoyed at herself for being so stupid as to nearly miss the memorial. Luckily Mildred had managed to find her. She shook her head disbelievingly; Mildred Hubble was one girl she thought she'd never see again.

Over the years Constance had forgotten many of the pupils she had previously taught; the ones that didn't stand out or do anything particularly memorable but Mildred Hubble was different. Every year Mildred had attended Cackles there had been some sort of drama, sometimes that Mildred had created and usually in which Mildred had helped to save the day. She had been a troublemaker as well as quite useless academically but had eventually surpassed everyone's expectation. She had buckled down towards the end, setting a moderately good example as Head Girl and gaining moderately good marks on her Witches Higher Certificates. She was one of those people whose life could fill up the pages of multiple books, always full of adventure and mischief. She had been such a tiring pupil, careless and clumsy, but interesting….always interesting…

Constance would have never had let Mildred into Cackles if she had it her way, but Amelia had always insisted the girl had potential. Amelia had always been much too soft, but she had usually been right about a pupil's character, whereas Constance was quick to judge, sometimes too quick to judge, as in Mildred's case.

xxx

As a child, you fail to see your teachers as anything but teachers. They don't exist outside of the school setting. They don't feel like ordinary people who do ordinary things. The thrill of seeing your teacher shopping in a supermarket is something worth telling the whole class about. Of course, that never actually happens in a boarding school for witches, but Mildred could remember the times as a pupil where she would walk past the forbidden staffroom door and wonder just what her teachers were doing in there, when the mask of 'teacher' was removed.

Now she found herself sitting awkwardly at the staffroom table, being served some kind of vegetable risotto, accompanied by dark red wine.

Miss Hardbroom seemed to nibble uninterestedly at her food, the woman looked almost skeletal in Mildred's opinion. _Ironic, she always used to lecture us about eating properly_, Mildred thought to herself.

The atmosphere at the table seemed quite subdued, almost as no one knew quite how to behave with each other. The silence was eventually broken by Miss Hardbroom, of all people.

"It seems wrong of me as your old form-mistress to be offering you wine Mildred, but would you like another glass?" She asked their guest. Mildred was surprised by this friendly gesture.

"That would be lovely Miss Hardbroom… Don't worry, I've been legal for over six years now," she smiled appreciatively as she was poured another glass by the precise hands of her old potion's teacher.

"Goodness! How time flies!" Imogen exclaimed. "It only seems like yesterday you were a pupil."

"Yes it does rather." Mildred nodded, drinking a large gulp of her wine.

"Are you aware Mildred is a Spells teacher now Constance?" Imogen inquired gently.

"Indeed." Constance said briskly, "we had a short but informative catch up earlier." _I know what she's getting at, _Constance thought, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes. _Why does she always feel the need to interfere? _

"I bet Amelia would have been so proud, that one of her students has followed in her footsteps." Lavinia said enthusiastically, making Mildred blush with embarrassment.

The conversation stilted awkwardly again at this point.

"So… Mildred, how's the love life?" Imogen tried to remedy the situation.

Mildred laughed at her obviously forced 'casual' tone.

"Miss Drill, I hardly think that's appropriate." Constance glared sternly at her colleague.

Mildred smiled softly. "It's ok, Miss Hardbroom. I don't mind. Well I'm single at the moment, I got out of a serious relationship last year. I don't really feel ready to settle down. Did you know Enid has two children?"

"Enid Nightshade?" Constance raised her eyebrow.

"Yeh, Harry and Sarah. They're adorable and I love spending time with them, but I'm definitely not ready for the whole marriage and babies thing. I think with teaching I have enough children in my life!" This had been the cause for her break up with her last boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm afraid you become a surrogate parent in this profession, especially with some of the weaker first years. I do not relish the homesick tears in the first few weeks of term." Constance's tone showed her clear distaste. "and the lack of sleep due to pupils' night time wonderings! I wonder if there is a rule book that states all boarding school pupils must waste their precious sleep for 'mid-night feasts!'"

"I think you must have caught me every time; you used to terrify me, leaping out from the shadows when I was up to no good!" Mildred felt her tongue loosen, perhaps from the wine.

"Well that was the general idea. It never seemed to stop you though Mildred." Constance smirked.

"It just made it a lot more interesting. There's no fun in breaking rules if you're guaranteed to get away with it." Mildred laughed.

xxx

The nostalgic conversation continued to flow into the late evening and Mildred found to her immense surprise, that she was really enjoying their company. She stifled a yawn, realising that she was immensely tired after a long day. Lavinia had already drifted off to sleep in an arm-chair, which according to Imogen was quite normal.

"I think I better go to bed."

"Yes, you look exhausted." Constance confirmed authoritively.

"See you in the morning Millie." Imogen smiled at the disapproving glare shot her way from Constance from the use of a nickname.

"Night Imogen...… Miss Hardbroom." and with that Mildred vanished in style of HB.

xx

"I didn't know she could do that!" Imogen blinked in surprise. Even as a non-witch Imogen knew that the 'vanishing' skill was immensely difficult and required a very powerful witch. She had only ever seen Constance do it.

"Nor did I." Constance murmured back, looking almost impressed.

"She's quite changed from the absentminded schoolgirl Constance. I bet she's a fabulous teacher." Imogen raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"I know what you are trying to do Miss Drill, and it will not work." Constance shot her a stern glare.

"But why not?!"

"_Keep your voice down!", _Constance hissed. "Because I said so." she sighed tiredly, knowing that Imogen was pent up and would not relent. Imogen sulked for a moment like a petulant child.

"You've never liked her." Imogen declared bitterly.

"It is not a teacher's duty to 'like' pupils Imogen, nor to 'dislike'. There have been various parts of Mildred's personality that made her a difficult girl to teach. I am sure that Mildred is a 'fabulous' teacher, as you so eloquently put it, but she is not right for this academy." Constance said in a business-like tone.

"She couldn't be more right! Children need someone to go to when they're upset, someone young that they can relate to. Not somebody that they're scar-."  
"Scared of? Someone like me you mean? Miss Drill you are speaking out of place." Constance tried to disguise the hurt in her voice. She knew Imogen was right. She wasn't the type of teacher that a young witch could talk to and she never would be. Yet she saw herself as a maternal figure to the young girls away from home. She had a duty of care to withhold and despite rarely showing it, she cared deeply for all her past and present girls.

Imogen sighed, her relationship with Constance had always been tempestuous. For all appearances, Constance could be very sensitive at times.

"I.. I didn't mean it like that. I just feel like you are judging Mildred as the eleven year old girl that couldn't land her broomstick, not the woman she is now. I'm not saying give her the job, just give her a chance. Interview her… allow yourself to see what everyone else sees." Imogen said passionately.

Constance stared at the woman, lips pursed in annoyance before vanishing without saying another word.

"Well that was successful!" Lavinia muttered from her chair, eyes still shut.

xxx


	5. A Meaningful Dream and a Change of Heart

**Hello! A little update for you all! Enjoy :) **

Chapter five

A Meaningful Dream and a Change of Heart

Mildred dosed off easily that night, an accumulation of a long day and a couple of glasses of wine.

Somewhere else in the castle, Constance Hardbroom tossed and turned in her bed, frustrated and annoyed… Her mind was still working furiously, processing what had been said that evening from her outspoken colleague, Imogen's words had gotten to her.

Perhaps she couldn't get past the clumsy girl that Mildred had once been. Even in Mildred's final years at school, where she had started to take more of an interest in her school work, Constance had had a turbulent relationship with the pupil. Once a troublemaker... always a troublemaker, was Constance's view.

Yet she had enjoyed the girl's company that night, felt true pangs of pride at the accomplished woman the girl had become. She had never hated the girl, like Imogen had implied that evening, she had been frustrated by her yes…but the girl had always been extremely kind-hearted and loyal to her, even when the teacher had perhaps failed to treat her with proper respect. But this was not enough; she couldn't hire someone based on whether or not she liked them as a person. Cackles had standards, she had standards. Mildred Hubble had never met those standards.

She grabbed a vial of sleep draught from her night stand, fed up of thinking and needing to appear alert whilst meeting Miss Blackcauldron. She drank the vial down in one and lay back down on her over-stuffed pillow, instantly drifting into a deep sleep.

Xx

_She found herself in the great hall, her dark ebony hair hanging loose and her feet completely bare. The blazing sunlight beamed dancing golden light around the stone walls. Her eyes were drawn to the back of the room. On the stage was an outline of a grey-haired woman, facing towards the shadows._

"_Amelia?" She questioned tentatively, it couldn't be. Constance approach the stage as the woman slowly turned around._

"_I don't understand," she gasped incredulously at the sight._

"_The world is not for you to understand Constance." spoke the old woman softly. Constance stared disbelievingly. Amelia was exactly as she always had been. Yet there seemed something wrong, like somebody had coloured her in using brighter, more vivid colours._

"_But.. you're gone?... This must be a dream." Constance realised with disappointment, her aching heart longed for this to be real._

"_You are dreaming me exactly as you remember me Constance. I am never truly gone until I am forgotten." Amelia smiled sadly, "Do not forget me and I shall be with you always"_

"_I could never forget you Amelia.. I feel like I'm falling apart. The others think I'm stronger than I am. You were always the strong one." Constance felt a tear drip down her face._

"_You are stronger than you realise Connie. I am so proud of you. My only regret is that I never got to say goodbye. To tell you exactly what you mean to me and to give you some advice, I would like to give you some advice now, for I want nothing more than for you to be happy._

_Trust your heart Connie. You have a wise head on your shoulders but sometimes you have to act with just instinct alone. Don't close yourself off to the world; let the people that care about you in. Imogen and Lavinia and the girls, let them see a bit of the woman I know." Amelia spoke in an authoritive tone. _

"_You were the only one that cared, the rest are just intimidated by me." Constance, felt more tears release from her eyes unashamedly._

"_My child, I think you would be surprised at just how many people admire you. Open your heart to those that need it Constance, like I did with you… find somebody who needs you as much as you need them" Amelia reached out a wrinkley hand and wiped Constance's cheek, her touch as warm as Constance could remember. "Now I must go, I believe your alarm clock is about to go off. You always did set that thing for far too early" Amelia smiled._

"_Wait- no – Amelia…What should I do ab-?"_

The beeping noise made Constance shot up in surprise , She sent some sparks at the wretched thing. She watched as her tears stained her pillowcase; the dream had seemed so realistic.

xx

An hour later, Constance found herself sat in the cold hard chair in the staffroom, thinking deeply.

It had been a dream… just a dream… so why did she feel like it meant something? She shook her head, both angry and annoyed at herself for not knowing the answer.

xx

Mildred awoke early, unaccustomed to the chattering of birds which seemed to cluster on the rooftop of the academy. She dressed in a sheer white shirt and jeans and brushed her hair, which seemed quite untameable. She remembered how during her school days Miss Hardbroom would frequently comment on how her hair appeared messy and disorderly, demanding that she instantly tied it and so left it hanging loose with a slight smirk. She vanished and reappeared in the staffroom, with a mission to hunt down some highly caffeinated coffee and some milk for Tigger.

"I do believe that this is the earliest I have ever seen you arise," said a crisp voice from the staffroom table. Mildred blinked in surprise as she caught the dark eyes of Miss Hardbroom.

"Oh goodness, you scared me." Mildred grinned.

"I see I haven't lost my touch." Miss Hardbroom said dryly. Mildred bit her lip, Miss Hardbroom could be quite funny when you got used to her sarcastic sense of humour. "Actually Mildred, I am quite glad to have bumped into you this morning." Constance continued. "I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Mildred processed this disbelievingly. She could not remember a time where Miss Hardbroom had asked permission for anything. "Um… yeh.. I guess so?" Mildred stuttered before joining her at the table.

Constance stared at the girl, wondering how to begin and still disbelieving what she was about to do.

"Mildred, I am aware that you already have a job at Mandrakes, but I am offering you the chance to apply for the open teaching position here." Constance spoke briskly, straight to the point, slightly amused as Mildred's mouth formed a surprised 'o'. "I would of course have to interview you. I am not _giving_ you the job, I do have another candidate arriving this afternoon, who seems _quite promising_." She raised an eyebrow at Mildred. " Lavinia and Imogen are both not interested in management positions, therefore whoever gets this job will also become my deputy." she explained.

Mildred stared at the woman for a moment, completely gobsmacked.

"Oh there is no need to act so surprised Mildred," Constance glared, Mildred's lack of confidence in herself always used to annoy her and still did.

"I'm um.. just very surprised that you would give… me… of all people the opportunity." Mildred murmured.

Constance rolled her eyes. _Yes so am I_, she thought wryly. "I will be prepared to interview you at 2pm, if you do not attend, I will take that as your decision to remain at Mandrakes," with that the woman vanished.

Mildred stood there a moment in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.. Miss Hardbroom wanted her.. Mildred Hubble…The Worst Witch.. to apply for a job as her deputy headmistress?

xxx


	6. The dilemma

**Thank you for the support I have received so far :) It really makes my day reading such fabulous reviews. Despite loving teaching dearly, I have always had an ambition to write a children's book of my own. Fanfiction allows me the opportunity to develop my writing skills and I love the interaction that you gain with your audience. :)**

Chapter Six

The Dilemma

In order to fully understand a person, it becomes necessary to learn about their past. William Shakespeare once declared – 'What's past is prologue', meaning that a person's history feeds into who they become in the present.

Constance Hardbroom was a prime example of this. A strict upbringing at boarding school, devoid of all unnecessary affection, created an uncompromising, powerful witch- whose icy stares could stop even the most wayward fifth year's trouble-making schemes in their tracks. Her mother's death at a young age meant that a young Constance learnt to live without being reliant on others. This is a trait which on the surface, Constance still seemed to possess. She didn't seem to have any friends, a love life or even a family to upload her troubles onto.

Yet some say it is unnatural for people to live this way; that the very essence of being human causes people to seek out others to form bonds and relationships.

In the past, Constance had tried to discourage Amelia Cackles' attempts to get to know her. Preferring to remain an enigma, she had always confused independence with power. Yet she had miscalculated Amelia's stubbornness and without really meaning to, had allowed a relationship to blossom. This relationship had been ruthlessly been destroyed by fate, the night of Amelia's heart attack, but the damage had already been done – Constance Hardbroom had discovered that she was only human after all.

xx

Imogen Drill was jogging her usual morning route, she enjoyed the feeling of clear morning air filling her lungs, and clearing her head. This morning was particularly lovely, as she could feel the warm sun beating down on her.

As she passed the large frog pond, a brown-haired figure caught her eye, slowing her down to a halt.

"Mildred?" she questioned. The young woman seemed to be thinking intently, sat on the grass with her arms holding her hunched up legs. "Are you Ok?" she panted, trying to gain back her breath and went to sit next to her.

"I just needed a place to think." Mildred replied slowly. "I used to come out here, when I was a pupil. When everything became too much and I needed some time to just escape for a while." Mildred explained, the choice which she now had to make had invaded her mind like a tempest.

"You have something on your mind?" Imogen questioned caringly.

Mildred faced her old teacher. "Miss Hardbroom has asked me to apply for the teaching position here."

Imogen was truly and completely gobsmacked. "What? - Really? - Oh Mildred that's fantastic! I must say I'm quite surprised, she seemed so set against it last night." Imogen confided. She couldn't understand Constance's sudden change of heart.

"She did?" Mildred replied questioningly, "That's exactly what I'm worried about."  
"What?" Imogen prompted delicately.

"I just don't understand why she would want me. I'm not exactly her idea of what a teacher should be! I could never meet her standards as a pupil and I definitely couldn't as a teacher. I'm happy at Mandrakes… I know it's such a good opportunity, and returning back here would be amazing, but I don't think I could do it." Mildred bit her lip worriedly.

Imogen placed her arm round the girl, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Mildred, I would love you to work here and I think you're perfect for the job, but that's just me being selfish. You need to do what you think is right."

"She never believed in me at school, I don't know why she has started to now." Mildred murmured.

"Constance Hardbroom doesn't make decisions lightly Millie, just look at what you've become, you're far from being the worst witch now. She obviously sees what you can offer the girls, " Imogen put in.

"Which is what exactly?" Mildred raised an eyebrow, she might have honed her abilities over the years but Miss Hardbroom would always be a much more powerful witch. "There's nothing I could teach the girls here that Miss Hardbroom couldn't teach them better."

Imogen smiled at her old pupil, whilst Mildred's lack of confidence had often been a source of annoyance to Miss Hardbroom, Imogen had always found her humbleness an endearing virtue. "Imagine your time at school with just Miss Hardbroom in charge. Miss Cackle offered a shoulder to cry on. She was gentle and caring; these are characteristics that you share Mildred." Imogen explained sadly. "Teenage girls need to know that there is someone there for them when they feel upset or alone, who has their best interests at heart. Someone to fight for the Mildred Hubbles to come."

Mildred sat in silence for a moment, pondering Imogen's heartfelt words. She knew that she would have never had lasted at Cackles if Miss Hardbroom had had her way. Yet she had become a successful witch by all measures. Perhaps she should attend the interview after all? Who would fight for the girls if not her?

"She mentioned something about another candidate?" Mildred inquired.

"I haven't met her, Lavinia knows her from some convention she once attended. Apparently she's a Constance Hardbroom double."  
"Poor girls," Mildred sighed. One HB had been scary enough during her own schooldays.

"Which is why we need you Millie." Imogen declared heartily. "I'll leave you be. You need some time to consider." With that Imogen dragged herself onto her feet and began to jog back towards the castle.

xx


	7. Frances Blackcauldron

**I have to apologise for the long wait for this chapter. I haven't been in the writing mood for a while - which is very strange! Anyways, I think I've gotten back into it. :)**

Chapter Seven

Frances Blackcauldron

Sometimes it is obvious what a child will grow to become: Little Bobby could design and build a Lego castle at the tender age of two, thus there was little surprise when he became a top city architect in later life. Young Sarah always won every argument and always got her own way - so it was obvious that a lawyer was her true calling, and Jessica had always sang like an angel, hence her long career as a popular and successful recording artist. Yes, many children are destined to fulfil a particular role in society - to do a particular job. But there are those that will always surprise you.

If you had asked what a teenage Frances Blackcauldron would become, I doubt anyone would have responded with 'a teacher'. It wasn't that she didn't have the confidence or the leadership abilities needed, Frances had always had in excess of those. She had been chair of the Cauldron Club, the Duelling Club and captain of the Broomstick Formation Team in addition to Head Girl at the prestigious Witching Academy. You probably know the type, for there seems to be one in every class, whether a magical or non-magical school -the bossy over-achiever that is. No, Frances Blackcauldron had always possessed any of the qualities that made her an effective teacher. There was just one little problem… she hated children.

Frances sighed as she made her way through Walker's gate. It was draining, to attend interviews for a job that she really didn't want. Yet she had no choice, she had long since made her bed – now she had to lie in it.

A young Frances had been attracted to the idea of bossing children around all day and of course - the long summer holidays. That was over thirty years ago. Now she found the job tedious, and teenage girls irritated her beyond belief. Yet she was excellent at her job. Children tended to be afraid of her lack of patience, and as such she gained brilliant results year after year. However her envisioned swift rise up the career ladder didn't exactly happen as she had planned. As much as headteachers liked the results Miss Blackcauldron produced, they were always sceptical about her cold no-nonsense attitude (she had been told countless times that she wasn't a team player!) and so Frances was stuck as just a mere teacher. The Deputy job at Cackles' was her last chance at gaining power – and it was power she craved above all else.

She knocked briskly on the old door of the main entrance; it was opened by a dishevelled, wiry-looking older witch whom she vaguely recognised.

"I have an appointment with Miss Hardbroom at 12pm? I'm Miss Blac-,"

"Yes, I know who you are," the older woman cut her off with a look of disdain that didn't seem to match her exuberant appearance. She followed her through the stone clad corridors to the headmistress's office.

Entering the room she allowed a small smirk to style her face as she glimpsed the woman behind the desk, who was sat calmly with her hair scraped back in an almost identical business-like bun to her own.

"I've got this in the bag," Frances thought to herself.

.


	8. Butterflies fly away

**I have literally written and then restarted this chapter three times - So indecisive! Anyway, I got inspired my something my mum said which gave me a completely new direction. I hope you like it! Please, pretty please review - I want to know what you think!**

Chapter Eight

Butterflies Fly Away

_Nerves are a good thing_ - that is what people always say; yet I doubt that there are many people that actually welcome and embrace them into their lives.

Mildred Hubble certainly did not. She had been nervous far too many times in her life to tally. Mildred reckoned that there must be a strong connection between clumsiness and those with a nervous disposition, as she had spent so much of her youth worrying about getting things wrong, which inevitably had caused more chaos. In reflection, her nervous manner had gotten worse during her school-days - under the ever-watchful, never-impressed glare of Miss Hardbroom.

Staring at herself in the long oval mirror in the guest bedroom, Mildred smoothed her hair for the umpteenth time. Her big brown eyes seemed glazed and watery with fear. Since leaving school she had developed the ability to act confident, even if she did not entirely feel it. The problem with esteem issues is that it runs deep and only comes to the surface at the worst times.

Miss Hardbroom had always seemed so in control of her emotions, which had always caused Millie to feel so much tenser in her presence than with anyone else she had come across. Despite this, she did not wholeheartedly dislike HB. In fact she deeply respected the woman's strength, and deep within Mildred believed that underneath the cold façade lived a warm-hearted, caring individual who would do almost anything if it benefitted her pupils. Having her as a form-mistress for five years had been tiresome for Mildred, who had often been on the receiving end of her quick temper and cutting remarks; yet she knew that she had grown as a person because of it. In her later years at school she had stayed out of trouble, seeking praise from the teacher and striving even harder to please her. It was ironic, really, that she was back in that situation.

Her hair seemed just as unruly as it had that morning. She debated for a moment to tying it into some kind of sleek chignon updo, before deciding that she didn't want to pretend to be someone that she was not. Miss Hardbroom knew her flaws; there was no point in hiding anything.

"_Just look at what you've become, you're far from being the worst witch now. She obviously sees what you can offer the girls."_

She had never really doubted her teaching ability before, continuingly receiving excellent appraisals, but she knew that HB's standards were impeccable to say the very least. Miss Drill had believed she could do it, now she just had to believe in herself and convince Constance Hardbroom to do the same.

She looked at her watch anxiously, 2pm exactly. The butterflies in her stomach gave an intense jolt.

xxx

Constance sat at her desk organising her meticulous notes about Miss Blackcauldron. Everything she had written was extremely positive, the woman seems to share her ideals and sentiments exactly about how disciplined classes lead to good results. Her appearance had been tidy and despite being no beauty, she had looked perfectly respectable. She had looked like she would be able to perform the job with ease._ "So why am I not more enthusiastic!" _she thought to herself angrily.

xxx

Mildred stole a deep breath and knocked on the door tentatively. After hearing a brisk "enter", she walked into the office that she had spent many-a-time in, defending her actions throughout her childhood; she had never expected to see it again.

The office, like the rest of the castle, appeared exactly the same, although the plaque occupying the desk now read 'Miss C Hardbroom- Headmistress' and a small photo frame stood sideways on the desk picturing a grey-haired lady smiling benevolently back – Miss Cackle.

"Well Miss Hubble, I am pleased to see that your punctuality has improved." Constance declared, smirking slightly. "Sit," she ordered, pointing with her index at the wooden chair at the other side of her desk. Mildred hastened to obey.

Neither woman spoke for a moment, Mildred felt like her appearance was being intensely analysed and instantly wished she had tamed her hair and wore a slightly more formal outfit.

"So…" Constance began, "I have been on the phone to Arabella Mandrake, and she spoke very highly of your teaching abilities Mildred, very highly indeed. She stated that she would be disappointed to lose you, but that you deserve this job and she wishes you every success."

Mildred gently smiled with the pride she felt at that, Miss Mandrake had been very good to her. " She is very kind," she acknowledge.

"Yes," Constance replied sternly, "I am sure that you are an excellent teacher Mildred. Your qualifications are surprising good. However, Miss Mandrake's school is very different to Cackles. My worry Mildred, is whether you're a good fit for a teaching post here." Miss Hardbroom fixed her laser-beam stare on Mildred's eyes, deploring her to answer.

"I am, and always have been a Cackles' girl Miss Hardbroom," Mildred spoke truthfully and passionately, reciprocating HB's stare with a much force as received. She wasn't a young girl no more, despite how HB made her feel. "That could never change. I know more than most people, the traditions that Cackles stands for. I would do my utmost to uphold them."

"What do you feel like you excel in, as a teacher?" Constance continued briskly with her questioning, jotting down notes in her faultlessly neat handwriting.

"I think I have a good ability to get the most out of pupils, I am enthusiastic about their successes and my subject, which I think is a great motivator," she answered sincerely.

Constance smiled inwardly; Mildred's sparkling eyes seemed so full of passion, reminding her of a much younger version of herself. All teachers seem to start the profession with a burning desire to change the world one class at a time.

"What do you think you can offer Cackles specifically Mildred?"

Mildred pondered this for a moment. Gazing at the picture of the smiling late spells-teacher, she decided to speak directly from her heart. "I was taught, by four of the most inspirational teachers a girl could have. They each imparted a love of magic and learning, and a desire to be better, despite my natural carelessness. I want to impart this same love onto the next generation and to show them what even the most unlikely of persons can achieve with aspiration and hard work. I am not you, Miss Hardbroom. I am not Miss Cackle. I cannot promise that I will always meet your standards, but I will work my absolute hardest for the sake of the girls, out of respect for you and for Miss Cackles' memory."

Miss Hardbroom stared in wonder at her ex-pupil, Imogen had been right – she was far from that clumsy sixteen-year old.

"One last question Mildred, before I let you go," Constance declared smoothly. "You and I both know that we have had our differences in the past, I do not kid myself that I was ever your favourite teacher. If you were to get this job, then we would have to work together as a team," she continued in her clipped business-like tones. "Do you believe that we would manage that?"

Mildred once again felt her gaze, although her eyes seemed less penetrating. It had an edge of sincerity and concern. "Miss Hardbroom, if you are asking whether I hold any kind of grudge against you, then I must convince you that I do not," she replied with a small smile. "I mean it when I say that I could not be half the witch I am today without you. My achievements are yours Miss. I think that our obvious differences are what would make us a great team. Throughout my time at school I showed you my loyalty – a loyalty which still exists. All I've ever wanted to do is make you proud Miss Hardbroom."

Silence followed for a moment, Mildred sought to see if her words had had an effect, but she could find no evidence on Miss Hardbroom's face.

"Thank you, Mildred. That will be all." Constance finally dismissed her stern face still passive.

Mildred exited the room swiftly, letting out a deep breath of relief. It was over. It hadn't seemed to go too badly, though Miss Hardbroom was, as always, very hard to read. She just hoped she had done enough.

xxx

Constance watched as Mildred scarpered out of the office, wild hair flying everywhere. As the door shut, she let out a wide and genuine smile. She caught her reflection in the polished glass of Amelia's photo.

"Constance Hardbroom – you're going soft," she murmured to herself with a slight chuckle.

xxx


	9. The Start of the Future

**I really have no idea how this story has managed to turn into such a sop-fest - I don't think I actually intended it to be! This chapter is definitely quite sentimental ;). Anyway, I hope you all like it! I haven't read the whole story together for a while so I hope it has good cohesion. Please review or PM if you like it - It only takes a minute but it makes me smile :) Hopefully should sort out another chapter soon!**

Chapter Nine

The Start of the Future

Imogen Drill paced restlessly along the staffroom floor, much to the amusement of the laid-back Lavinia Crochet - who was succeeding to make the bundle of yarn on her lap look less like a jumper with every single stitch. The door suddenly opened with such a force there could be no prize for guessing who was behind it.

"Constance!" Imogen greeted rather more enthusiastically than usual.

"Miss Drill." Constance replied with a curt nod, before deliberately turning her back to her by busying herself by making herself some black coffee in the tiny kitchenette.

Imogen watched the woman's movements with slight annoyance. Constance always had played her cards close to her chest, but did she really have to ask? She sighed, resigning herself to her fate. "How did the interviews go? "she asked with a slight sarcastic edge.

Constance disguised a small smirk as she turned back to her colleague. She knew how desperate Imogen was to know whether Mildred had succeeded, but she thought she needed a good dose of her own medicine for her previous meddling ways. _Payback_.

"Oh rather successful actually, I managed to make my mind up rather quickly. There is only one candidate, Miss Drill, that is right for this esteemed academy," Constance said coyly.

The colour dropped from Imogen's face as she digested these words, realising what they meant. "But - but -," she stuttered. "You're making a mistake!"

"I assure you, I never make mistakes," Constance declared confidently.

"But - How could you choose Miss Blackcauldron? Mildred could have been brilliant! What have you done!" Imogen hissed furiously, not caring for a moment that she was speaking to her boss. She felt so angry and disappointed – part of her had thought that Constance would change her mind after interviewing Millie.

Constance stared at her outspoken employee, and then to both Imogen's and Lavinia's confusion, started laughing.

"_Mildred __will_ be brilliant Imogen," she smirked.

"She will?" Imogen gasped. Her eyes turned to a fierce glare as she realised that she had been led on. "Constance Hardbroom! I shall never forgive you for that!"

"You jumped to your own conclusions." Constance feigned her innocence.

"Hmmmph," Imogen snorted, bad mood instantly depleted. "But seriously, you're giving her the job!?"

"Yes."

Imogen beamed a toothy smile, ecstatic with the news. "Sometimes, Miss Hardbroom, you really do amaze me!"

"Sometimes, I amaze myself," Constance admitted, shaking her head.

Xxx

Constance searched the school, feeling quite excited to give Mildred the good news. For the first time in a long while, she felt good about what the future would bring. Cackles would always keep its traditions in memoriam of Amelia, but now it was time to welcome a new era of both the school and of her life. Her dream, whether real or not - had come to mean something. She sought to heed Amelia's warning and let people in; starting with those who had shown their faith in her.

She found Mildred, sitting in the potion's lab in what she believed was her old seat. She smiled, remembering all the calamities and accidents the girl had caused from that very spot.

"Mildred Hubble," Constance's stern voice rang through the air as she magically appeared in front of the desk, just like she did with misbehaving pupils. "I do believe that you are trespassing in my classroom. _Your_ classroom, _Miss Hubble_ is next-door," she smirked.

Mildred blinked in surprise, realising what she meant. She felt a warm rush of intense joy overtake the nerves in the pit of her stomach. "What? - you mean - I'm? Seriously?" she gasped.

"Congratulations Mildred," Miss Hardbroom confirmed with a nod.

Before Mildred could stop herself, she found she had enveloped the tall, bony woman in a tight embrace. Her eyes watered, threatening to release tears of delight... She had done it!

"Sorry Miss!" Mildred smiled shyly, letting her go after a moment or two. She knew that Miss Hardbroom would be rather taken aback with her exuberance, the woman was never a teacher that dished out cuddles. But to her surprise, Constance merely chuckled.

"You are no longer that gangly teenager Miss Hubble. I am so very proud of the woman you have become, but I certainly should have expected no less," Miss Hardbroom said warmly, holding Mildred's chin so that she could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Now I suppose you better follow me to the staffroom. Imogen and Lavinia are quite beside themselves," she rolled her eyes mockingly.

Xxx

"I believe a toast is in order!" Lavinia exclaimed fervently, half an hour later. Imogen and Constance exchanged small smirks (Lavinia was on her third glass of wine) and Mildred looked down at the floor shyly.

"To Mildred Hubble, and the future!" Lavinia sang.

"To Mildred," the others chorused, clinking their wine glasses one by one.

"Welcome to the Cackles' family Millie! Or should I say… Welcome back!" Imogen beamed enthusiastically at the young woman, but Mildred's eyes instantly went to Constance.

"Welcome Mildred," Constance nodded her approval.

Xxx

Imogen had convinced Mildred to stay one more night so that the celebrations could continue. Mildred gratefully accepted; she knew a long broomstick ride home might dampen her elated, celebratory mood. She sat chatting away to Miss Crotchet, who was over animatedly telling her and Miss Drill about her new set of tarot cards. Imogen kept pulling animated faces to tease Lavinia, much to Mildred's amusement.

Constance sat stiff-backed looking completely out of place in this cosy scene. To a mere bystander, her expression would probably have looked stern and moody. Nonetheless, she felt particularly content that evening. Sneaking glances at her colleagues blissfully chatting away comfortably, she felt for once incredibly lucky.

Mildred caught her eye and gave her a full-wattage grin. She didn't feel nervous for the first time in Constance Hardbroom's presence and she hoped the feeling would last.

She had finally got what she had always sought – acceptance from her old form-mistress.

Xxx


	10. From Acceptance to Approval

**Hello all! So finally reached the penultimate chapter.. Just going to have a epilogue after this one :) I really hope you've all enjoyed the story (so far) and I would like to say thank you for your continued support! If you have a spare moment - Please review - I always get motivated to update stories after reading reviews. **

**Much love (as always).**

Chapter Ten

From Acceptance to Approval

Constance left the celebrations early, stating she had paperwork to fill in for the Witches' Guild regarding the fulfilment of the teaching post. Imogen rolled her eyes at Mildred but decided to not put up a fight. She didn't want to disturb the newly found peace.

Lavinia had once again fallen asleep, wine glass still poised in her wrinkly hand, leaving Imogen and Millie to discuss her triumph at the interview in greater detail. Millie also learnt that Imogen was in a long-term relationship with a Geography teacher from a nearby non-magical school. She was glad that Miss Drill had found somebody worth her while. She was such a lovely woman and Millie could see herself being great friends with her for a long time to come. As the night grew old, Mildred excused herself… she had something to do before she retired to bed.

She magically vanished and reappeared in the great hall, she had not been in the place since the memorial. She noticed that all the flowers had gone, and the chairs had been put away neatly. Probably Miss Hardbroom's doing - Millie thought that perhaps she found it easier to move on without too many lingering reminders. She walked towards the stage - the back of which displayed the beautiful portrait and a greying banner featuring the school's logo and motto - 'Strive'.

Gazing at the old Headmistress, Mildred felt tiny goosebumps appear on her skin. The portrait was so lifelike - it was like Miss Cackle could see right into her eyes and soul, analysing every nook and cranny of her existence.

"I don't know if you can hear me Miss Cackle, but it's me - Mildred," Mildred said softly. "I would just like to say thank you…. You always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. I know that I will never remotely come close to filling your shoes, but I want to try. I want to help achieve, to inspire - like you inspired me and so many more. You were the best teacher I've ever had," she finished passionately.

"Mildred-?" A sharp voice startled her. Mildred turned round and saw Miss Hardbroom appear from the shadows.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Mildred asked, suddenly feeling rather foolish about speaking to a mere painting.

"No," Constance answered simply. Standing next to Mildred she too stared at the image. She placed a bony hand awkwardly on Mildred's shoulder, as if to comfort her.

"I feel like I have such a big position to fill," Mildred murmured.

"We both do Mildred," Constance answered assured her honestly.

"This hall holds so many of my memories," Mildred explained, circling the dimly lit room, taking in the cold stone walls, dusty wooden parquet floor and old-fashioned furnishings.

"Indeed.. I remember Miss Cackles Birthday _Surprise_," Constance said smiling through gritted teeth.

"That stage is where you got your first cat, was announced as Head Girl and graduated with a surprisingly good number of certificates. The next time you are upon it, you will be looking down on your first students at Cackles. I am almost certain that Miss Cackle wouldn't want anyone else up there more."

"She was an amazing lady," Mildred replied blushing at Miss Hardbroom's words.

"She was indeed," Constance agreed.

"You don't have to answer Miss Hardbroom, but I would like to ask anyway?" Mildred asked.

"Go on," Constance said encouragingly, "And you have permission to call me Constance now Mildred, apart from when the students get here of course."

Mildred smiled, thinking that that would take some getting used to. "I was just wondering.. why you chose me?"

Constance gave a wry smile. "You were right Mildred, about our differences making us a good team. I am aware that you are a very different type of teacher to me, but Miss Cackle was too. I will probably never agree with your teacher methods, which I will undoubtedly find soft -, " she said truthfully, "-but I will try to respect you Mildred, as both a professional and a person - I do respect you," she corrected.

"I have always respected you Miss, I think I've always known deep-down that you only pushed us because you care," Mildred replied heartily.

"Perhaps you have me figured out Mildred, " Constance replied truthfully, "Now Miss Hubble, you have a long day of flying tomorrow. Off to bed with you."

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," Mildred said monotonously with a slight cheeky grin, sounding exactly as she had as a pupil. "I'll say goodbye to everyone in the morning before I leave."

"I'm sure Miss Drill will hunt you down if you don't, although you'll be back here soon enough."

"Yes, and then the hard work begins! Goodnight Miss- um… Constance," Mildred felt rather awkward using her first name.

"Goodnight Mildred," Constance smirked as Mildred vanished.

"Goodnight Amelia," Constance muttered before exiting the hall and extinguishing the lit candles into darkness.

Xxx

Mildred left early the next day, assuring Constance, Imogen and Lavinia that she would be back in plenty of time before the new term started.

She spent a few days packing her things together and arranging for them to be transported to Cackles. She herself set back off to the academy around a week later, she knew that there was a lot to arrange before the girls arrived and she wanted to be involved. She had been given the room she had previously stayed in, which looked rather homely once Mildred added her personal touches.

Constance was surprisingly eager for Mildred to have her say in things, even though it was inevitably the Headmistress that made the bulk of decisions. Mildred managed to get a certain amount of victories however, including the restoration of 'Pizza Saturdays (she managed to convince Constance that it was a tradition.) Constance still remained incredibly abrupt and stern, but it seemed as if she had mellowed slightly.

As the days drifted towards to start of term, Mildred felt much more at ease with her company and was beginning to feel a closeness that she never thought they'd ever have. The two would often work well into the evenings, sorting out class lists, room assignments, and arranging yearly and mid term plans for each subject. Imogen would roll her eyes and declare that Constance was turning Mildred into a workaholic, but Mildred actually enjoyed the time she spent one-on-one with her. If prompted with the right questions, Constance would speak about her experiences of using different spells and her experiments with different potions. Mildred listened avidly, with an interest that she never really had as a pupil. She had always known that HB was an incredibly powerful witch, but had never really appreciated the extent.

Constance was also enjoying the time she spent with Mildred. It was nice for her to see genuine interest in what she had to say and to impart some of her wisdom. She had taken heed to Amelia's warnings about letting people in and had started to trust in her colleagues opinions, even when she didn't share them. Millie was quickly becoming a kind of daughter figure to her, she was finally noticing her rather sweet disposition and after listening to her stories about some of the pranks Ethel had pulled at school- she felt she had perhaps misunderstood much of Mildred's intentions in the past.

xxx

As the hot sunny days turned slightly duller, the start of the new year at Cackles arrived. After landing in the courtyard, putting their brooms away and being assigned their rooms; the girls all filed into the hall for introductions and announcements. Mildred sat on the stage staring at the many watching eyes fixed upon her, with slight trepidation. Constance welcomed the girls with a typically stern lecture about keeping standards during times of change, but her voice softened considerably as she finished with speaking about Miss Cackle's legacy to the school.

"I know that you are all rather excited to meet your new teacher, who I am sure you will treat with great respect," Constance spoke threateningly, glaring at some of the older girls. "I would like to introduce Miss Hubble."

Constance turned her back to the girls as Mildred stood up. Constance gave her a sly wink as she took to the stage.

"Good morning girls!" Mildred greeted, hiding all evidence of her nerves.

"Good morning Miss Hubble," the girls chanted dutifully.

"I am very excited to meet you all and look forward to getting to know each of you individually over the coming year. I will be form-mistress to the first-years, who are of course new to the school…like me... I myself was a student here, so I remember the scary feeling of your first day – trust me, the homesickness will disappear with time" she gazed and smiled warmly at some of the anxious faces on the front row. "I have heard all about you older girls and I'm looking forward to putting faces to names. I am eager to see you all prosper from young girls into young witches…" Many of the pupils reciprocated Mildred's beaming smile at this. "Now I think Miss Crochet will lead with the school song…," Miss Crochet agreed, nodded enthusiastically, twirling her baton as she conducted the girls.

_Onwards ever striving onwards.. proudly on our brooms we fly..._

As Mildred sat back with the rest of the teachers Imogen muttered "See, told you they would love you."

Mildred stared at Constance waiting for her verdict; she merely rolled her eyes, silently suggesting that Mildred was too soft and smiley.. but there was a small flicker of a warm smile on her porcelain face.

"_I think that's an approval," _Mildred thought happily, she felt rather excited for what the next year would bring.

xxx

xxx


	11. Epilogue - 5 Years later

**It feels like I've been writing this story forever and I'm so reluctant to end it... but I've always known the end chapter and I'd reached that point. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story so far and encouraged me when I had writer's block... I would love it if you took some time to re-read the story before reading this chapter... Just to see if you think it has good cohesion.**

**If you could review or PM me with your thoughts I will love you always :).**

**x**

Epilogue 

5 Years Later

Her first five years of working at Cackles passed in a blur for Mildred Hubble. The expression 'Time flies when you're having fun,' seems appropriate, as despite working immensely hard, she was really enjoying her new job. To her, it felt like no time at all that the little girls sitting on the front row developed into tall, mature witches ready to take on the challenges of their last year at school.

The first day of the academic year was always one of Mildred's favourites. She enjoyed being reunited with her students and to meet the new girls who would make up her form-group for the next year. As the clock chimed 9am, Mildred entered the courtyard to watch the older girls arrive. They were trying to land as elegantly as they could under the watchful glares of the strict Headmistress; who was stood supervising on the grey, stone steps leading to the school's main entrance.

The new first year girls entered Walker's Gate feeling both scared and nervous as the traditional chants of 'Walkers Gate - Time you Witches learnt to fly' began and grew louder and louder from some of the rather enthusiastic and slightly intimidating older pupils.

"Enough Girls, settle down and put your broomsticks in the cupboard" Miss Hardbroom demanded authoritatively, not particularly loudly but in a stern voice which had threatening undertones. The effect was instantaneous as the chanting instantly deceased, and the girls all hurried to do what they were told… Miss Hardbroom did not like to be kept waiting.

Mildred Hubble let out a small, only just audible, chuckle at the girls' reactions. "You certainly haven't lost your touch over summer HB," she told the older woman, rolling her eyes, as she went to stand next to her.

Constance Hardbroom smirked slightly. "Like I could? and I've told you time and time again about using that nickname Miss Hubble, next time I'll have to see to it that you're on detention duty for a month."

Mildred grinned at that, "I'm sure the girls would be relieved, I know for a fact that my detentions are much more pleasant than yours," Mildred shot back slightly teasingly, "I'm just glad you can't give _me_ detention anymore. Remember when you made me scrub the leach tank in my fourth year? I didn't feel clean for the next week."

"I'm sure you deserved it," Constance muttered, covertly grinning.

Xxx

Half an hour later, Maggie Wiccan was fulfilling her new Head Girl duties of showing the first years their allocated rooms, with help from her best friend Alice Macbeth.

Maggie was quite an unlikely Head Girl, as despite being an extremely hard worker, her grades were average and she had an uncanny ability of getting herself into trouble. Miss Hardbroom wasn't perhaps her greatest fan, but Miss Hubble had really taken to the girl, who reminded her of a younger version of herself – with her dark hair and clumsy manner. She knew that Maggie just needed to be given the chance to prove her potential and she and the other teachers had fought to persuade the headmistress to give her a shot, Miss Hardbroom had eventually agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Alice Macbeth was Maggie's partner in crime. She was extremely kind-hearted – the type of girl that was a friend to everyone, but the two girls had been inseparable ever since their very first day at school. Despite being nothing like her in appearance, Mildred found she had a very similar personality to Maud Moonshine.

The girls were currently accompanying two of the smallest first-years they had ever seen. Both had very worried faces, apprehensive about leaving home for the first time and one of them had red eyes as if she had been crying.

"Cheer up you two!" Alice smiled kindly and encouragingly, remembering her first scary day at school, "Cackles isn't _that_ bad."

"Yeh, you'll get used to being away from home soon enough!" Maggie promised them.

"And you get to learn how to use your magic to do all kinds of things! Just don't let HB – Miss Hardbroom catch you doing magic when you're not in lesson," Alice warned.

"Yeh.. HB's terrifying. Don't get on the wrong side of her! She's the headmistress.. The scary looking one in the black dress with the black bun. Teaches potions too. Apparently she once turned a pupil into a frog for misbehaving!" Maggie said in hushed tones.

One of the girl's mouths widened into a 'o' and the other bit her lip worriedly. They had both been immediately intimated by the strict looking Headmistress and now their worst fears had been confirmed.

"_Maggie_!" Alice rolled her eyes at her friend, "You're scaring them! Anyway that seems like a nonsense rumour to me. Miss Hardbroom isn't _that_ bad. Besides, it's us fifth years that have her as form-mistress. Form One always has Miss Hubble."

"What's she like?" The girl that was biting her lip squeakily inquired hesitantly.

"Miss Hubble?" Maggie answered with a big smile, "She's my favourite teacher. She's lovely, and makes her lessons really fun. You can go to her about anything and she will listen. She makes Cackles bearable."

The two girls looked somewhat comforted by her answer.

"We better all get going for assembly," Alice said looking at her watch.

"Yes, we'd better. First assembly of the year we all pay homage to the Great Miss Cackle… She founded the academy," Maggie explained, "HB takes it very seriously, all the teachers do actually, it's dangerous to be late," she cautioned them.

Xxx

As the sun began to set over Castle Overblow, Constance Hardbroom stood by her office window watching the vast intense colours basking the stone turrets and casting shadows onto the courtyard where some of the girls were stood chatting, catching up before bedtime. "Come in," she ordered, hearing a calm tap on her door.

Mildred Hubble entered carrying two cups of boiling coffee one of which she gave to Constance with a small smile, "I thought you'd appreciate this after a long day," she grinned.

"Sucking up to the boss, now Mildred?" Constance smirked.

"In my defence I offered Imogen and Lavinia one too," she replied reciprocating the smirk with her hands in the 'surrender' position.

"What do you think to this year's first years?" Constance inquired interestedly.

"Errm…. they seem just as terrified as usual, but give them a few days and I'm sure they'll settle in nicely," Mildred answered truthfully, "I think a few are missing home already."

"So we should expect some tears before bedtime?" Constance pursed her burgundy lips in a displeased manner.

"Yes, but I'll take the first lights out duty," Mildred replied, rolling her brown eyes.

"I'm sure they will appreciate that," said Constance dryly, Mildred had far more patience with weepy pupils than herself.

Mildred chuckled and then went to join Constance at the window. Staring upwards into the stunningly clear sky, she wondered about whether a heaven existed somewhere up there.

From Constance's thoughtful face, with her lips pressed into a soft frown, Mildred knew that she was wondering the same thing.

"I know you miss her," Mildred said softly, "but I know that she would be so proud of how you've kept everything running. She's looking down on us smiling."

Constance's glazed eyes fixed on Mildred's own, before they returned to the window. She saw two of the girls, third years, chatting away merrily to Miss Drill as they helped her move some of the sports equipment.

"I could never have done it without you all, especially you Mildred Hubble," she said wryly, "I wondered if I would regret giving you the job, but I actually think it was the best decision I've ever made."

xxx

**Thank you for reading x**


End file.
